Distracciones
by pikapikachu18
Summary: 'O, ya sabes, la vez en la que Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que, sí, había algo más que el fútbol, y sí, ella era absoluta y definitivamente una chica.' (TsubasaxSanae) TRADUCCIÓN


**ATENCIÓN; Esto es una traducción. Este genial one-shot es obra de la autora SPOCKETLAINE (**** u/1418433/spocketlaine). Si os gusta leer en inglés, os recomiendo que os paseis por sus fics, pues tiene una genial e increíble fic sobre TsubasaxSanae, y actualmente está escribiendo la segunda temporada de dicha fic. Ella me dio el permiso para traducir este one-shot, pero si queréis leer el orginal, pues aquí hice algunos cambios para que tuviese un mejor sentido en español, aquí os dejo el link de la fic: s/10900418/1/Distractions . **

**En fin, nada más que decir. Es mi primera traducción, así que si hay algún fallo o algo que no se entienda, por favor, comunicármelo. Sé que no será una traducción espectacular, pero creo que se entiende bien y he intentado traducirla lo más parecido posible, pues había algunas expresiones que no tenían sentido en español xd. **

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura y los reviews son tanto para mi traducción como para la autora original, por lo qué espero que comenteis que es lo que les parece! **

* * *

No era que que el estaba irritado por ella. No. Era más, que él estaba irritado por dejarse distraerse por ella. No debería de haber nada que hiciese que su atención cayese constantemente en ella. Hasta donde él sabía, nada había cambiado en ella. Seguía siendo la misma Anego de antes, excepto que estaba más alta. ¡Pero todos estaban más altos! Quizás su cabello había crecido, pero eso no había cambiado realmente como se veía ella. Realmente, ella seguía siendo la misma Sanae-chan de su infancia... Entonces, ¿¡por qué no podía dejar de mirarla!?

Y eso no era todo. Cada vez que los chicos de su clase hablaban de ella, él se ponía muy, muy molesto. Claro, como los típicos adolescentes masculinos, las conversaciones sobre chicas eran comunes. Era natural, pero, joder, él siempre tenía esa urgencia de estrangularlos porque hablaban de esa forma tan inapropiada, como si ella fuese una especie de trozo de carne. Tenía que detenerse para no estrangularlos hasta que casi se quedasen sin aire. Una vez, hasta rompió un lápiz porque el cabrón no paraba de decir estupideces sobre ella. Perdonándole, esa fue la mejor decisión que Sanae-chan hizo, pues él cabrón hubiese muerto en manos de todo el equipo de fútbol si la única razón por la que hubiese comenzado a salir con ella era para jugar con sus sentimientos.

Y luego, era obvio que a todos les gustaba ella. Desde los tíos arrogantes-que-te-gustaría-golpear a tímidos-que-apenas-pueden-hablar. ¡Todos ellos buscaban una excusa para hablar o acercarse a ella! Pero para su mala suerte, ella no se daba cuenta de sus esfuerzos. Con eso, a veces a él le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared, pero una pequeña parte de él se reía por dentro, pensando en que eso es lo que se merecían por pensar que tenían una mínima oportunidad con ella. Hahahahahahah.

"Oi, Tsubasa, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡El balón va hacia ti!''

Casi seguro, el balón lo hubiese golpeado en la cara si no se hubiese agachado en el último momento. Que dios bendiga a sus reflejos.

Ugh, ahí estaba otra vez, distraído por ella. Él solo estaba pensando en ella y ya no podía concentrarse en la práctica de fútbol. Ella ni siquiera está por allí. No hasta más tarde. Ella dijo que tenía que ir a casa a ayudar a sus padres con una cosa. Pero, en serio, él no podía distraerse ahora. ¡Había un partido a la vista!

Vale, Tsubasa. Para de pensar y concéntrate en el partido. Para de pensar y concéntrate en el balón. Tómate este descanso para dejar de pensar en tú manager, tú amable, y lista, y preciosa amiga de inf-

Espera.

Paró de controlar el balón, y esté se alejó rodando de él...

¿Preciosa? ¿De dónde coño había salido eso?

No era que él pensando que no era preciosa. Dios, no. Él sabía que era guapa. El podría admitir que su manager era una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela. Pero, ¿por qué la había llamado así justo en ese momento? ¡Esto no tenía ningún sentido!

Tal vez desde que comenzó el verano, el calor se estaba apoderando de él. Si, eso debe ser.

"¿Estás bien, Tsubasa? Estas fuera del mundo hoy," Le preguntó Izawa. ¿Cómo coño había pasado de estar en la otra punta del campo a su lado? Ni siquiera había notado que se estaba acercando.

"Te lo estoy diciendo, ¡hay algo que está mal con él!" exclamó Ishizaki cuando todo el mundo lo rodeo.

¡Nada estaba mal con él! Y él distrayéndose no contaba.

"Estoy bien" respondió él. Sus compañeros parecieron no creerle. "De verdad"

"¿No creeis que se está comportando raro desde que Anego no está aquí?," remarcó Kisugi.

Cab- ¡cállate!

"Huh," Taki notó que Anego tampoco estaba. "Tienes razón. Anego no está aquí y Tsubasa no está en todo su esplendor... Mmm, algo sospechoso."

Ishizaki dio una sonrisa pícara que no borró de su rostro. "¿Hay algo nos estás ocultando, Tsubasa?"

"Si, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros," Izawa dijo.

"No hay necesidad de avergonzase por eso," Takasugi también se unió a ellos.

"Es normal que pase," Morisaki intentó reconfortarlo.

"Lo veíamos venir desde hace mucho"

Vale, ¿de qué coño estaban hablando? No tenía sentido.

"¿Huh?" dijo él en confusión. "¿De qué estáis hablando?

Todos le dieron una mirada incrédula, antes de darse la vuelta y mirarse entre ellos, soltando un suspiro de desesperación.

"¿Por qué nos molestamos si quiera?" se lamentó Kisugi.

Takasugi asintió de acuerdo "Supongo que era pedir demasiado de Tsubasa"

"En serio Tsubasa, no nos des falsas alarmas," Ishizaki le regañó. "Estas aumentando nuestras esperanzas para nada."

¿Aumentado sus esperanzas? ¿Qué? Lo estaban confundiendo cada vez más.

Rodando sus ojos, les dijo: ''Lo que sea. Volvamos a la práctica. Tenemos un partido pronto y tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros.''

Ishizaki colocó sus manos debajo de su cabeza, ''Bien, pero tu eres el único que no está concentrado en el juego.''

Touché.

''... No me hagas hacerte dar veinte vueltas al campo''

Ishizaki resopló y comenzó a quejarse, pero él lo ignoró al ver que todos sus amigos se reían de él.

Finalmente decidieron que la práctica era más importante que reírse de su amigo, así que se pusieron con ello.

Lograron estar al menos 15 minutos sin distraerse del juego, y nunca fue más feliz al no se distraerse en absoluto. Su atención entera estaba en el juego, dando órdenes y estrategias para su equipo. Iba tan bien.

Pero, después todo cambió.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que ella finalmente había llegado y que estaba hablando con el entrenador. Primero, no le importó, pero después echó un segundo vistazo y se paró para verla completamente.

Su jodida mandíbula casi cae al suelo.

Aparentemente se había tomado el tiempo de cambiarse su ropa cuando fue a su casa porque ya no estaba vistiendo el uniforme del instituto. Estaba en shorts y con una camiseta de algodón, probablemente por el tiempo. Pero, ese uniforme escondía algo que él jamás vio.

Ella tenía curvas. Como, esas chicas de las revistas llenas de curvas, pero las de ella eran más atractivas, pues se veían más saludables que la de esas modelos.

Pero, joder. No le extrañaba que tanto chicos iban detrás de ella. No solo era amable, sino que estaba... estaba... buena. Dios, eso sonaba tan mal, pero solo estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo.

Como si ella sintiese que él la estaba mirando, se giró hacia él, y sus ojos se encontraron. Se quedaron mirando mutuamente por un momento, antes de que ella le dedicase una sonrisa y se diese la vuelta.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa -seguramente parecería un estúpido- y levantó el brazo para despedirse de ella.

Por desgracia, no estaba al tanto de su entorno.

''¡Tsubasa!''

''¡Tsubasa-kun!''

Antes de que el supiera que pasaba, un balón lo golpeó en el lado derecho de su cabeza, y se vio cayendo al suelo. Estaba comenzó a perder el conocimiento y la última cosa que vio fue a ella correr hacia él.

Había algo suave detrás de su cabeza, y sintió algo frío en su rostro. Se sentía bien. Ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos; solo relajarse porque algo golpeaba su cabeza como un martillo.

Pero, sin embargo, necesitaba despertarse.

Abrió sus ojos, y parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos pudieron enfocar algo.

Lo primero que vio fue sus preciosos ojos marrones, antes de que su rostro se transformarse en una sonrísa.

Sintió su aliento escapar de sus pulmones.

Preciosa.

''Oh, gracias a dios de que estas despierto,'' ella suspiró de alivio. ''Nos has asustado a todos ahí fuera.''

Se sentó en la cama en la que estaba y se llevó su mano a la cabeza. ''Ugh. ¿Qué ha pasado?'' preguntó.

Ella se rió entre dientes, ''Te golpeó un balón de fútbol y perdiste la conciencia. Aunque no ha sido durante un largo tiempo. Unos cinco minutos. Pero, no deberías ir aún. Puedes tener una conmoción.'' Ella le dio una botella de agua, cosa que él agradeció.

''No creo que tenga una conmoción. No fue tan duro,'' dijo antes de tomar un trago de agua de la botella.

''Cierto, y tampoco has perdido la conciencia,'' contestó con sarcasmo. ''Incluso el entrenador dijo que te tomes un descanso. El calor probablemente te haga mal.'' Ella se levantó de su lado. ''En fin, no salgas a jugar. Necesito ir a la habitación y hacer algunas cosas, así que, por favor, solo siéntate ahí. Conociéndote, probablemente intentes escaparte, pero voy a confiar en ti. Así que, por favor, por favor, no te precipites al campo. ¿Me lo prometes?

Él rió entre dientes y alzó su mano. ''Lo prometo.''

Ella le dio una sonrisa, y sintió su respiración pararse por completo.

''Bien,'' dijo ella. ''Bueno, me voy por un rato, y, cuando venga, espero verte aquí, descansando.''

''Lo haré.''

Ella asintió, contenta por lo que él decía. ''Te veré después, Tsubasa-kun.''

Al mismo tiempo que la veía abandonar la sala, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella era siempre tan amable, tan preocupada, es una de las cosas que la hacían ser impresionante. ¿Qué sería de él sin ella en su vida?

De repente, sintió algo en su corazón y todo comenzó a tener sentido.

Le gustaba. Ella le gustaba.

No se podía creer que le había tomado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que se distraía por ella. Bueno, él no era un experto con las chicas, o con los sentimientos en general. Excepto cuando la gente gusta de ella, entonces se convierte en un pro. Pero quizás eso pasaba porque inconscientemente ella le gustaba, aunque era demasiado ciego para darse cuenta.

Todo este tiempo, la considera que uno de ellos, pero, honestamente, no era y y nunca será. No lo había pensado así; ella había estado con ellos desde sexto grado hasta ahora. Y desde entonces, sus amigos y él no habían cambiado mucho, así que pensó que ella tampoco. Pero lo hizó, y al mismo tiempo no lo hizo. Se veía diferente, pero seguía siendo la misma Sanae que conocía, solo que más hermosa que nunca.

Y ella le arrebató el aire de sus pulmones.

Wow, ahora todas las burlas de sus amigos tenían sentido. ¿Habían estado burlándose de él durante todo este tiempo? Esos pequeños cabrones.

Oh, sólo esperar y veréis. Él se vengara. Les restregará por sus caras que él había conseguido novia antes que todos ellos.

Alzó el rostro para ver que ella había entrado en la sala e, inmediatamente, ella sonrió cuando lo vio sentado en la camilla.

Bueno, primero necesitaba preguntárselo a ella primero, claro.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo el link del fic de TsubasaxSanae: **** s/10543158/1/Flying-on-Little-Wings**

**Y aquí la segunda parte (en proceso): s/10806742/1/Wide-Open-Skies**


End file.
